


Part of the beginning is the end.

by milkytheholy1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Crying, Death, End of the World, Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Losing, Pain, Reunion, Romance, Sacrifice, Sad, Self-Sacrifice, Violence, War, coming together, on your left, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: part of the beginning is the end.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marvel





	Part of the beginning is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: it’s not very good but I really wanted to write something for Endgame, If you haven’t seen the film yet then don’t read this it has massive spoilers. Otherwise, enjoy :3

The fight was rough, half the team were somewhere amongst the ruble. I was wandering through what was once the Avengers compound that had now been obliterated by Thanos’s ship. My communicator kept picking up static until I heard the desperate cries for help from Rodey and Rocket, “We need help, it’s starting to flood!” panic started to arise my slow pace turned into a sprint “Where are you guys? Hello? Rodey, Rocket, anyone! Do you copy?”

I was running around aimlessly, if Nat was here she would probably say I looked like a headless chicken “If Nat was here” I whispered to myself. A loud bang distracted me from my thoughts, I looked up to see Cap fly over my head and land into a small pile of rocks. I rushed to aid him any way I could, his lip was bleeding and his uniform was covered in dirt and blood; I assumed it was his own. Steve’s blue eyes locked onto mine, a breathy laugh following “Found you” he said this for his own comfort rather than mine “half the team are scattered all over the base” I responded. Steve slowly started to sit up “I know”

“Then what do we do?” Steve wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up, mounting his shield onto his arm “We kill that son of a bitch” I gasped next to him “Language” a smirk had fallen across his face “Really it’s been 8 years”

“Good habits die hard, right captain?”

“Right” suddenly Tony landed next to us “Hey could we not be chit-chatting while there’s a battle going on, we need a plan anyone got any ideas?” cocky as ever. “We need to hold him off, protect this world and everyone left on it” Steve looked tired I could see it in his eyes, he was never meant for war but yet it always sought him out. Tony rolled his eyes “Really, so your plan is to hold off a mad titan who already erased half of the universe with a shield, a hammer and a bunch of lasers?” I stood in front of the two “We do it together” Tony looked at me with disbelief “Oh god she’s turning into you”

Tony picked me up and flew towards Thanos, Thor was attacking him with Stormbreaker while I came down and kicked him in the head; causing him to stumble a bit. “Annoying pest” was all I heard before I was thrown into a wall and the air was knocked out of me. When I looked up Tony and Cap were nowhere to be seen, Thor was pushed up against a rock with Thanos handling Stormbreaker I tried to get up but I wouldn’t make it in time. The next thing I knew I saw Mjolnir dart across the battlefield and beat Thanos across the face leaving me and Thor to stare in astonishment when it returned to Steve.

“I knew it”

The battle continued, Cap and Thor were both fighting Thanos. “Hey kid don’t just stand there, go find the others!” I heard Tony yell through my communicator. I was off in a flash jumping over small hurdles, I was running past a section of debris and I heard shouting “Anyone there?” I called, a few seconds pass before I get a reply “(Y/N) help us!” it sounded like Bruce..er Hulk…Brulk? “Hold on I’m coming!”

“No don’t, you won’t make it out let me try”

“Sc-Scott?”

“The one and only go find the others I got this”

“Fat chance”

“Fine, wait for the signal” was all I heard.

—-Time skip to like a few minutes later—-

I had run over to help take down Thanos while Scott tried to save the others, as much as I wanted to stay I had no job to do. I was getting in as many punches as I could but they did nothing to stop the purple nutsack, with a kick to my knee I was down for the count and once again thrown aside. I looked into some smashed glass next to me and saw my reflection broken just like the glass, my lips were swollen and bleeding, a cut on my forehead that needed medical attention and a bruise starting to form under my right eye. I turned back to the fight hoping to see a sign of us winning sadly steve being thrown like a play-thing was not the sight of a winner, he stood back up and tightened his strap on the shield, a loud screeching sound occurred from behind me. Thanos’s ships opened to reveal more of those outsiders from Wakanda, as well as ‘Thanos’s children’ who were all healthy and alive; they were awaiting orders from the villain himself who glared at Cap assuming he would quit and drop his shield, perhaps surrender.

While Steve got into a fighting stance my communicator was picking up static again stupid thing I thought, Steve must have been having the same problem due to his facial expression. It was just him standing there ready to take Thanos on all by himself, he was gonna die, I can’t save hi-

“Hey Cap it’s Sam, do you hear me?”

Everything went quiet, I stared at Steve then turned my attention to Thor and Tony who looked just as shaken.

“On your left.”

A yellow portal opened up behind Steve illuminating the battlefield, what was going on, am I finally losing my mind? Three figures started walking out of the portal, were they more of Thanos’s men? I tried to get a better look from where I was “Oh my god” I whispered in disbelief. Multiple portals appeared afterwards, my eyes started to tear up “They’re back” I said aloud I started to laugh something I haven’t done for years “They’re back!” armies of Wakandans, sorcerers and space freaks came swarming out of the portals. Flying onto the battlefield was a certain bird ready to attack as well as the Guardians and Strange, that Parker kid swung in too. From the right of the portals (From your view) Giant man broke through concrete hurling it into the air, in his hand Rocket, Rodey and Bruce jumped off wet but thankful to be alive; guess that was the signal. With everyone forming behind Cap, we stood awaiting his orders.

“AVENGERS!”

I sucked in a deep breath.

“ASSEMBLE!”

We all ran as a unit towards the oncoming army, but they had nothing against us. We were stronger now, we could- no would win.

—-time skip to the end of the battle—-

The battle was done, smoke filled the sky while flames raged on. Thanos was gone and so was his entire army, we could sleep peacefully knowing evil had been put to rest. Now it was out of the way I had only one mission left, I had to find him, he must have come back like everyone else. I run through the ruble once again there’s pain shooting up my leg and well through my whole body but I ignore it as I run faster searching every area and scanning every face till I spot him. He’s with Rocket and Groot, I run up to him screaming his name “BUCKY!” he turns around a smile appearing on his face. He drops his weapon and opens his arms ready for me, I launch myself into him holding him close. Bucky spins me around burying his face into my neck kissing it softly, I start to cry “I missed you so much” he places his hand on my cheek careful of all the cuts and wipes my tears away with his thumb. Bucky looks me in the eyes with his playful smirk “Missed me, how long was I gone?” I kissed him on the lips surprising him a little, once he got his balance back he kissed me.

“Too long soldier”

—-time skip to the funeral—-

However, no battle comes without its great share of loss and sacrifice.

“I can’t believe he’s gone” I said to Bucky moving closer to be in his embrace as Pepper laid down the funeral reef. We were by the lake-side house Tony and Pepper brought Morgan up in everyone was here all dressed in black paying their respects to the man that gave them everything, no one ever thought this could happen except Tony who had a backup plan for this; whatever that was. Life without Tony was going to be strange but Pepper was right he does finally get to rest. I joined Bucky, Sam, Steve and Bruce outside. From what I could understand Steve was returning the stones to the right times then coming back. “How long will he be?” Sam asked Bruce fumbled with some buttons before replying “All the time he needs for him but for us, I’d say 10 seconds” Sam nodded before turning to Steve. Once Bucky finished his goodbye Steve stood on the time travel device and said farewell, which was strange since he would be coming right back. When he was gone Bucky looked blue “Buck what’s wrong?” I asked he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes “He’s not coming back doll”

“What?”

“You heard me, he’s not coming back. I’ve known that punk for all my life I know how his mind works, he doesn’t need to come back the worlds been saved he can…rest”

“What no Buck he has to come back he’s Captain America”

“He went and got his finale dance”

In the distance, Sam was yelling at Bruce to turn the machine on “C’ mon bring him back!” Bruce kept pressing buttons and flipping switches “I’m trying, I’m trying!”

“Sam” Bucky called out, Sam walked towards us not wanting to deal with losing his best friend today when they just got back. Bucky stared towards the lake leading Sam to do the same when I joined their gaze I saw a small man sat on a bench facing the sun, I went to walk closer but Bucky put his arm in front of me with a sympathetic look that adorned his face he motioned for Sam to go instead. I stared up at Bucky he was smiling I could tell he was holding back tears that’s when I put it together “Steve?” I faintly said.

Sam turned back to me and Bucky after talking to old man Steve, he was asking for permission, permission for what? with a quick nod from Bucky Sam picked up the Captain America shield and held it proudly. “That could have been you” I jabbed at Bucky, he looked down at me “Could’ve, but honestly that thing has been a pain in my ass for years” I laughed at that Bucky leaned down and kissed the top of my head “Besides, Sam needs the confidence boost”.


End file.
